Black Peacock
"Go to hell, or better yet, let me bring it to you." '' ''- '''Black Peacock' History Early Life Jade was born on the 31st of January 1986 in Metropolis to a stage actress mother and a lawyer father. Ever since birth Jade was showered with love and joy, her parenty considering her a blessing. At the age of 6 she started displaying her magical powers, often randomly incinerating one of her toys, much to her mothers joy and her fathers slight worry that she may burn the apartment down. Applying to Metropolis Highschool, she quickly made friends with the, then young, members of Team Supreme, Kanine and Frostwoman. Jade adapted to the schools cliques and became on of the 'popular girls', excelling in biology and chemistry and, obviously, applying to the cheer squad. Her abilities started manifesting more, to the point of being able to read the minds of her fellow students and even teachers. At the age of 16, she moved with her family to New York City, enrolling into a prestigious highschool. At this time her more rebellious streek started showing and she went against her mothers wishes and enrolled into a modeling agency, quickly moving up the ranks of the fashion world using not only her beauty, but her new found demonic powers. Team Supreme Only recently did she come back to Metropolis to see how much things have changed and when she took on the mantle of Black Peacock. Shortly after her retmeeting her old highschool friend, Zack Kane, joined his Team Supreme and returned to Metropolis, she began a relationship with Kanine, even becoming engaged to him. However, she cheated on him with Nightbow, ending in a gruesome showdown between the two men. Soul Survivor When the demon lord Trigon erupted into the mortal plane, the Sentinels of Magic, Jade included, created a spell that opened up a parallel universe, called Gotham Wastlands. The Wastelands are the image of Trigons power and anyone who enters them will slowly get corrupted by the demonic energies inside. Unfortunatley for the Team, they were inprisoned inside after a teleportation spell malfunction and Jade's soul was taken out and replaced with that of a lust demon. The Team was fighting the influences of sinful energies, nearly being overcome by them untile Tyruse finally teleported them out of there and they were ready to go in pursuit of Jade. As a demon, she rampaged through Gotham and part of Metropolis, pitting Illusive Speed against Kanine, making Kanine nearly kill his teammate, before finally being stopped by the Supremer Tyruse. Her body was contained by a spell and held in a spot as the ritual was cast to seperate the demon from her body and return She currently serves as the Teams magic councillor, using her knowledge of demonic magic and ancient arts to combat magic wielding foes. Personality A demon in nature yet an angel in spirit, Jade is kind, loving and endearing and cares deeply for anyone in her life or any stranger in need of her help. In battle, Jade can go from kind and diplomatic to ruthless and careless in a matter of seconds and her temper has often been her downfall in personal situations as well. Yet even so, her determination ensures that she percevieres. Courageous and honourable, Jade knows when to fight for what she holds dear but more importantly she knows that true courage sometimes means to lay down her arms for the sake of others. Appearance Jade is a woman with elegant facial features and a smile with a certain amount of mischief behind it; Long, black wavy hair and deep, blue eyes. She stands at 5ft9" with an athletic build. According to Diana Prince, Jade's beauty is comparable to that of the Olympian Goddess Aphrodite. She is considered to be one of the most beautiful women on earth and she has taken advantage of this trait to become a renowned and successful model. Romances Jade is currently in a loving relationship with her teammate Cliff Secord. *'Zack Kane : Upon returning to Metropolis, Zack confessed his love to her and they began a relationship, even becoming engaged in the process. Their relationship ended when Jade went behind his back with teammate Nightbow. *Seth Grimshaw : A romance that blossomed out of an affair, they got together shortly after Zack's apparent death. Their relationship went under strain when Seth had to leave for the LoA, leading up to a break up after Seth's sister, Kyra, died. *'''Cliff Secord : After her break up with Seth, Jade felt as if her life began spiralling out of control, the invasion the Amazons had begun onto Gotham and Metropolis started taking its toll on her, but Cliff, who acted coldly towards her hurt her more than anything. Her feelings growing for him each day, they culminated on the day when she came to visit STAR Labs, facing with the reality of things and that she may've lost something that she never had. Days later, she revived him from death after a fatal injury was dealt and they spent that night together, causing the spark of their eternal love. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Lust Demon Empowerment:' As a lust demon, Jade has the power to siphon surrounding lust to fuel her abilities. **'Telepathy:' She has the abilitiy to read thoughts and project her thoughts into others. Her demonic abilities grant her easier manipulation of the weaker willed, to the extent of shutting their minds down completely before rewriting them. She can induce lust in other beings, making them instantly attracted to her and blinded to their surroundings. **'Telekenisis: '''Jade is capable of projecting psychokinetic energy in order to levitate, propel or manipulate objects however she wishes. **'Magic:' By tapping into the eldritch energy around her, she can blast bolts of magic energy and create solid runes which can act as prisons or shields. She can project these runes as force blasts, leaving a mark on the target and detonating them after if it is needed. ***'Demonic Energy Manipulation:' An extension of her magic potential, she can creating violet flames that seemingly never stop burning. These flames can also burn in imposible conditions, such as a vacuum or underwater. *'Flight:' Through a spell she cast on herself, she can fly at nearly supersonic speeds. *'Super Strength:' Amazonian training combined with demonic heritage grants her class 75 strength, being able to lift it to class 100 in her demonic form. *'Hightened Agility:' Jade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Advanced Healing Factor:' Although she does not have extremely durable skin, her healing factor makes up for it, healing any and all wounds on her. Smaller wounds take mere seconds to heal while larger ones may take up to an hour to heal completely. Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced):' Trained in numerous styles of fighting, mainly practices Amazonian Arts. Artemis once accredited her as being a fearsomely dangerous opponent; Especially when tampering with her temper. *'Weapon Mastery:' Jade has mastered the use of a sword, spear, shield and lasso. Weaknesses *'Advanced healing:' Jade's healing factor is so strong that if she were to break a bone, it would heal nearly immediatley, forcing her to break it again into it's original position. *'Ambrosia elixir:' A golden liquid that is said to have a deadly effect on demons, this elixir acts like an acid on the skin of a demon, preventing healing and slowly poisoning the demon. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform:' Jade's suit is made from a sleek fabric, highly resistant to outisde forces. It also quite revealing, allowing her to momentarily stun foes with her assets.. *'Amazonian Bracers:' Bracelets made from an ancient material called Amazonium. In the hands of a skilled amazon, they become better than a shield. By smacking her bracelets together, Jade can create a sonic wave that makes even a Kryptonians ears bleed. Weapons *'Lasso of Sorrow:' A lasso forged for Jade, containing a mixture of amazon construction and demonic magic. This lasso can sprout deadly barbs and once it wraps around someone, it can tighten, cutting off blood flow or even choking the target. *'Amazonian Trident:''' A standard issue amazon trident, useful for jabs or hitting with the flat side. Gallery wonder-woman-jacket.jpeg Black Peacock wonder.jpg wonder_woman_dcnu_by_jasric-d5jlgkz.jpg 55c81d1b09f979f77a2c14e78261b4d7.jpg tumblr_nv73huVtOV1qhap1wo1_500.jpg jessica_lowndes_27_jan_2015_instagram_39z8Vu8H.sized.jpg